Obsesión
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Hannibal Lecter es un estudiante en su último año de instituto, pero no es uno más entre el montón de Alfas. Tiene un sentido del olfato que le permite saber los secretos más oscuros de los demás y su profesor de psicología, Will Graham, tiene un secreto que le obsesiona. Un secreto del que Hannibal no dudará en aprovecharse.


¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que publico en el fandom de Hannibal, aunque no el primero que empecé a escribir. Tengo varios más cociéndose a fuego lento pero constante. Llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo que debía publicar un hannigram y he decidido hacerlo el último día del año. Se lo dedico a Mactans, a quien también le debo un longfic que en algún momento terminaré.

 **Advertencias:** Omega!verse, relación profesor/alumno, Alfa!Hannibal, Obsesiones, Stalking, importancia del olor (no sé si cuenta como advertencia pero por si acaso).

Solo quiero hacer unas aclaraciones en este universo: género es Alfa, Beta, Omega. Sexo es hombre o mujer. La Unión es entre cualquier combinación A/O, pero los Betas son los únicos que no pueden unirse. También existe el matrimonio, que se puede combinar con la unión.

Y sin más dilación, ¡espero que disfrutéis!

* * *

Mi sentido del olfato era mucho más notable que el de los otros Alfas. Gracias a ello descubrí con siete años que mi madre estaba embarazada, a los doce que nuestro vecino era el asesino en serie que mencionaban en el canal de noticias y a los quince que mi profesora de piano tenía cáncer terminal. Siempre sabía quién mentía o quién tenía miedo pero nunca se lo dije a nadie. Mi olfato me proporcionaba una ventaja sobre los demás de la que no estaba dispuesto a deshacerme.

Durante mis años de instituto sabía qué profesores Beta eran infieles a sus parejas y que muchos profesores Alfas no eran tan felices en su unión como querían hacer creer, o como la sociedad instaba que fuera. También sabía que había un profesor Omega que compraba colonia Beta para ocultarse entre los demás. Nadie se había dado cuenta en todos los años que él llevaba dando clase. Nadie excepto yo.

Conocí al profesor Graham al inicio de mi último curso. Era el profesor de Psicología, la asignatura que más ansiaba dar en ese año. Él tenía mucho éxito entre las alumnas no solo por sus facciones delicadas, sus hermosos ojos verde-azulado y su gran inteligencia sino también por el aire desamparado que reflejaba, siempre vestido con pantalones desgastados, camisas de cuadros y jerséis demasiado grandes. Tenía una mata de rizos que parecía que no se había peinado en años y unas gafas con montura muy anticuada. La impresión que tuve de él la primera vez que le vi no fue muy buena. No fue hasta que me acerqué a él lo suficiente para entregarle un trabajo que todo cambió para mí. E irremediablemente también para él.

Fue un ligero picor en la nariz. El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio poniendo en una pila todos los trabajos de sus alumnos, la cabeza agachada y el pelo ahí, listo para que lo oliera. Me incliné unos pocos milímetros hacia él e inspiré profundamente. Era débil, muy débil. Cualquier otro Alfa con un sentido del olfato menos desarrollado que el mío jamás lo habría distinguido, pero yo no era cualquiera. Bajo el fuerte olor a perro y colonia barata para Beta estaba el indistinguible aroma de un Omega: dulce, con cuerpo y carácter propio.

Desde ese día me senté en primera fila en su clase, prestando más atención a él que a lo que decía. Los Omegas eran tan respetados como cualquier otro género, no tenían obstáculos a la hora de conseguir empleo e incluso hacía pocos años que se había legalizado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo género. Por más que lo intentara averiguar no entendía qué razón tendría el profesor para ocultar ese aroma tan delicioso y embriagador.

Cuanto más le estudiaba, más me obsesionaba. Empecé a soñar con él por las noches, con su sumisión a mí. Me despertaba de madrugada con el nudo ya formado en la base de mi pene y con imágenes del usado agujero del profesor, quien gemía mi nombre de forma casi animal pidiendo más y más. Otras veces follaba su cara sin ningún miramiento y él se dejaba hacer, obedeciendo mi orden de que se estuviera quieto y me dejase disfrutar de su cuerpo. Con eso en mente le observaba clase tras clase hasta que empezó a ser insuficiente.

Me sentía sin aire los días que no le veía. No podía vivir si sabía que no estaba cerca de él. Respiraba solo por la esperanza de captar su dulce aroma. Durante las clases acaparaba toda su atención con preguntas y dudas pero al terminar les faltaba tiempo a mis compañeras para echarse encima de él. Tenía que contenerme para no arrancarles los ojos y así ser el único que podía contemplarle, arrancarles los labios para ser el único con el que hablara, arrancarles la nariz para que jamás olieran lo especial que era. Por las noches mi mente me torturaba soñando que él estaba con otro Alfa y al despertar mi corazón se sentía a un golpe de ser destrozado por completo.

Un viernes por la noche le seguí después de que terminase la jornada en el instituto. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento con solamente dos ventanas hacia el exterior en la tercera planta de un edificio céntrico en Baltimore. A los pocos minutos de encenderse las luces que debían ser de su casa, el profesor volvió a salir a la calle con dos perros medianos callejeros a su vera. Me quedé esperando en el coche que le pedí prestado a mi padre esa misma tarde haciéndole creer que quería impresionar a una compañera de clase. Cuando ya me empecé a impacientar, apareció el profesor por la esquina de un edificio. Su cara cambiaba por completo al hablar con sus mascotas. Le vi feliz, sonriendo. Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos de unos animales. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él me sonriera de esa manera, a poder ser lleno de mi esperma y gestando a mis hijos.

Mis padres estuvieron convencidos durante mucho tiempo que para año nuevo yo publicaría un anuncio de compromiso en el periódico, incluso les descubrí hablando con una empresa organizadora de bodas. Mi amada Mischa, con lágrimas en los ojos y mucho más directa que mis padres, me preguntó si la iba a abandonar por una chica mayor que ella. Le prometí que eso jamás ocurriría. Probablemente se lo contaría a mis padres pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado familiarizándome con la rutina del profesor como para concienciarles que si todo iba acorde a mis deseos, tendrían un yerno y no una nuera.

Al cabo de dos semanas sabía absolutamente todos los sitios que frecuentaba el profesor, se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Calculé que sus perros se quedaban con casi todo el salario que ganaba en el instituto y supe que frecuentaba la compañía de una mujer muy voluptuosa en su bar favorito. Un día la seguí a ella en vez de asegurarme que el profesor volvía sano y salvo a su casa. Ella era una sucia Beta cualquiera que por algún motivo tenía una foto de ella con el profesor en el aparador de su casa. Una rápida investigación con sus ronquidos de fondo sobre su casa me llevó a la conclusión de que se conocieron en la universidad y que ella estaba en una relación amorosa con otra mujer. Fue el único motivo por el que la dejé con vida.

El profesor vino un día a clase con la mejilla cortada y mi corazón se paró. Supe que ya no era suficiente con observarle de lejos. Necesitaba estar en su casa para saber qué le pasaba las 24 horas del día, dentro de su cabeza para saber qué pensaba de algo tan insignificante como un corte durante el afeitado, dentro de su vida. Quizá si no hubiera habido perros le habría allanado como hice con su amiga. Sin embargo conocía lo suficiente al profesor como para saber que eso jamás me habría servido de nada, si quería ganarme su confianza debía empezar por sus perros.

La oportunidad perfecta se dio un sábado nublado. Las primeras gotas cayeron a medio día y en la televisión avisaron que continuaría lloviendo varios días. Esa misma tarde aparqué a varias manzanas de distancia de la casa del profesor y dejé en la guantera mi cartera y mi móvil. En un callejón cercano me di un puñetazo a mí mismo en la cara, me destrocé los nudillos de las dos manos contra la pared de ladrillo y, con un tubo metálico que había en el suelo, me golpeé en el estómago. Malherido, caminé bajo la lluvia hasta el parque por el que siempre paseaba a sus perros a las 19:30. Mis zapatos de piel estaban encharcados por dentro, no había capa de ropa que no estuviera mojada y regueros de agua caían por los mechones de pelo que tenía pegados a la cara. Esperé escondido lejos de la luz de las farolas, tiritando de frío y de dolor, hasta que oí el característico ritmo de los pasos del profesor. Mirada en el suelo, pasos vacilantes, un choque estratégico bajo una farola.

—¿Profesor Graham? —pregunté con voz indefensa, aunque sin fingir un comienzo de ronquera.

—¿Quién…? Oh, mierda, ¿Hannibal? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Fue la primera vez que le oí pronunciar mi nombre de pila y no llamarme solo por el apellido. Era aún mejor que escuchar cualquier sinfonía de Beethoven o las Variaciones Goldberg y aunque lo dijese cada día el resto de su vida no sería suficiente para saciarme.

—Me han… Me han robado… —ponía muecas y me agarraba el estómago exageradamente cada vez que paraba a respirar.

Mientras sujetaba el paraguas y las correas de los perros en una mano, la otra acarició mi cara para girarla hacia la luz. Su piel estaba caliente y sentí un impulso casi irresistible por probar con mis labios y mis dedos la suavidad de su piel.

—¿Dónde ha sido? —preguntó mientras escrutaba mi herida.

—En un callejón. Creo que he estado inconsciente, no recordaba que fuera tan de noche.

Me rozó la herida con los dedos y aunque me dolía levemente, exageré.

—Dios, Hannibal, qué te han hecho—murmuró el profesor para sí mismo—. Tienes que ir al hospital y denunciarlo a la policía.

—No—dije con mucho ímpetu, resaltando mi voz ronca—. Por favor, profesor, no me obligue, no soportaría… Que me vieran así…

Vi la lucha en sus ojos, olí el miedo incipiente en él. Fingí un gran escalofrío y, a la vez que tosí, me incliné sobre mí mismo exagerando el dolor en mi estómago. Me abracé a mí mismo intentando inútilmente entrar en calor bajo la ropa empapada. Sus instintos omegas ganaron la batalla por mí.

—Maldito orgullo de Alfa—murmuró otra vez para sí—. ¿Crees que podrás caminar hasta mi casa? No está muy lejos.

Asentí mirando al suelo y murmurando mi agradecimiento. La actuación debía ser perfecta a partir de ese momento. El profesor colocó el paraguas sobre nosotros y lentamente recorrimos el camino hacia su edificio. Los perros me olisqueaban de vez en cuando pero nunca se cruzaban conmigo. Aun con el dolor de mi cuerpo, estaba en éxtasis por cuán cerca estaba del profesor. Me agarraba del brazo cuando había que bajar o subir algún bordillo y, cada vez que lo hacía, su calor traspasaba todas las capas de ropa y toda la humedad hasta dejar su ardiente impronta en mi piel.

El interior del edificio era tan corriente como el exterior. Los seis tramos de escalera me dieron la oportunidad perfecta para tocar al profesor por primera vez, marcándole de la misma forma que él acababa de hacer. Cada dos tramos me apoyaba sobre él, simulando cansancio, y aprovechaba para embriagarme de su olor y su calor natural. Su cuello inmaculado estaba a pocos centímetros de mí rogando ser marcado. Mi mandíbula dolía del esfuerzo por no hacerlo y mi boca salivaba simplemente con la imagen de ese cuello tan perfecto. Tan cerca de su glándula podía olerle aún más claramente, era infinitamente mejor de lo que recordaba. Pero tenía que obligarme a separarme de él, a seguir subiendo las escaleras, haciéndome la promesa de que algún día mi irregular dentadura estaría para siempre ahí grabada.

Los perros empezaron a impacientarse cuando llegamos al rellano de su apartamento. Al profesor le costó varios intentos meter la llave en la cerradura hasta que acertó. Finalmente, después de semanas soñando con ese momento, pisé el apartamento del profesor. Al igual que me pasó con él, la primera impresión no fue buena. Todo estaba desordenado en un caos que extrañamente parecía ordenado, igual que el escritorio del profesor en la sala de profesores del instituto. Aun así era su hábitat natural y como tal supe que acabaría obsesionándome por conocer cada uno de los secretos que albergaban esas paredes. Ignorando el olor a perro, jamás había olido tan claramente el aroma del profesor como en ese momento. Estaba tan concentrado que quise ahogarme en ese momento.

Desde la entrada se veía prácticamente todo el conjunto, algo más grande de lo que parecía desde la calle. A la derecha estaba la cocina abierta y algo desgastada, pegada a la pared y con muy poca superficie para preparar comida. A la izquierda una de las dos ventanas que se veían desde la calle, bajo la cual había un gran escritorio repleto de papeles, libros y bolígrafos. Estanterías repletas de libros, un descolorido sofá de tres plazas y una vieja televisión completaban el escaso mobiliario. Por el suelo estaban esparcidos los juguetes de los perros y en una esquina, fuera de paso, un gran cuenco con agua y otros dos con pienso. En frente de nosotros había dos puertas abiertas: una a la izquierda donde se veía una cama deshecha y las camas de los perros, y una a la derecha con un retrete y unas baldosas que habían visto tiempos mejores.

Mientras el profesor me guiaba delicadamente hacia el baño, guardé cada detalle que vi en mi memoria. Los perros correteaban alrededor de nosotros pero se quedaron esperando en la puerta del baño cuando el profesor me sentó en el retrete con la tapa bajada. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y a los pocos segundos el agua empezó a humear. Entonces se giró hacia mí y miró detenidamente mi cuerpo con el ceño fruncido. Como era su costumbre en los fines de semana, no se había afeitado y se rascó distraídamente la barbilla. No me gustaba lo Beta que tanto pelo le hacía parecer pero entendía que era un mal necesario hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo como para confesarme su verdadero género.

—No sé si tengo ropa que te pueda valer, tienes demasiados hombros y músculo en los brazos. Tú… Intenta no moverte mucho.

El profesor se fue a su habitación y le oí abrir y cerrar cajones, rebuscando en su interior y murmurando algo que era incapaz de entender aun con paredes tan finas. En unas baldosas de plástico pegadas a la pared había un paquete abierto de maquinillas de afeitar de plástico barato, un bote de afeitar de marca blanca con el mismo olor que el profesor cuando tenía clase con él a primera hora, distintos objetos de higiene bucal y una pastilla de jabón recién estrenada. Sin embargo nada de eso me daba la información que necesitaba. Silenciosamente y sin hacerme daño en mis recientes heridas, abrí la puerta del espejo. Dentro había medicación de todo tipo, sobre todo para el insomnio, pomadas y también supresores de celo. Cerré la puerta prometiéndome vaciar ese bote en un futuro no muy lejano para aplacar mi furia interior.

Esperé en la misma posición a que el profesor volviera. Llevaba en la mano una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones deportivos. Fruncí los labios con disgusto hasta que olí el aroma del profesor en la ropa. Y no cualquier toque, sino el dulce aroma Omega. Sería un pobre sustituto a tener el verdadero olor impregnado en mi piel pero era mucho más de lo que había esperado ganar ese día.

—Creo que esto te servirá—dijo el profesor dejando la ropa sobre el lavabo seco. Después cortó el agua del grifo tras asegurarse de que el agua estaba a buena temperatura—. Tómate el tiempo que quieras en la bañera. Hay toallas limpias colgadas detrás de la puerta. Si necesitas ayuda con tu ropa…

Evitaba mirarme a los ojos incluso más que durante clases. Era la primera vez que le veía en una situación tan incómoda y me pareció arrebatador. Quería ver dónde estaba su límite, cuándo desecharía toda convención social y sacaría sus defensas. Cuando tuviera oportunidad, me prometí, le haría sentir tan desamparado y desprotegido que necesitara y buscara en mí la seguridad de Alfa que se negaba a tener en ese momento.

—Gracias, profesor. Puedo encargarme yo.

Por mucho que deseara sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, no era el momento. El profesor cerró la puerta tras él y le oí trastear con algunas cacerolas. Cerré los ojos y durante unos segundos me permití soñar que estábamos unidos y que me preparaba mi cena favorita mientras me relajaba en el baño que me había preparado. Después le tomaría por detrás, aplastando su cuerpo contra la encimera pero con cuidado de no hacer presión en el vientre donde se empezaba a gestar nuestro hijo. Un hijo del que el profesor aún no era consciente. Si no fuera por el fuerte dolor que empezaba a sentir, mi pene no habría podido aguantar una de mis fantasías favoritas casi hecha realidad.

Agradecí el contraste de temperaturas entre el agua y mi cuerpo. En cuanto recuperé la sensibilidad en mis extremidades me apresuré a ponerme la ropa del profesor, probablemente su olor se quedaría en mi piel hasta la próxima vez que me bañara. El vapor se escapó a borbotones nada más abrir la puerta. El profesor estaba vertiendo el contenido de una cacerola en dos cuencos de plástico rojo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó apático mientras dejaba la cacerola en la pila y la llenaba de agua fría.

Sin embargo, con la cantidad de tiempo que había invertido en observarle, sabía que estaba mucho más interesado de lo que dejaba ver. Su postura le traicionaba. No me miraba pero su cuerpo estaba constantemente encarándome a mí, pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Los instintos omegas eran admirables, conseguían anteponerse a cualquier comportamiento contrario a ellos

—Mucho mejor, aunque agradecería si tuvieras una aspirina a mano.

El profesor fue un momento al baño y de allí sacó una caja de aspirinas. Leí rápidamente la composición, era la más fuerte que se podía comprar sin receta.

—Deberías ir al hospital—dijo el profesor acercándome un vaso de agua—. El golpe de la cara no tiene buen aspecto y te cuesta caminar erguido.

—Mis padres son médicos, sé que no van a poder ayudarme en el hospital. Tengo que curarme solo.

Me bebí el líquido de un solo trago. Calculé que en aproximadamente media hora empezaría a sentir los efectos de la medicación. De repente el profesor sacó del bolsillo su móvil y me lo ofreció.

—Entonces llámales, quizá ellos te hagan entrar en razón.

Era tentador, demasiado tentador que el mismo profesor me ofreciera el objeto que encerraba todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

—No me sé ningún número de memoria—mentí—. Tampoco me esperaban en casa esta noche.

Un fácil malentendido mientras le pedía el coche a mi padre se hizo cargo de ello. Cuando salí esa tarde de mi casa no estaba seguro de que fuera necesario pero cada vez veía más plausible convencer al profesor para quedarme a dormir en su casa. Solo necesitaba que sus instintos Omegas sobrepasasen su ética de no tener alumnos durmiendo con él.

Fingí otra vez un escalofrío, suficiente para que el profesor reaccionara. Me sentó en el sofá y me puso una suave manta por encima. Después, me trajo uno de los humeantes cuencos rojos. Sopa de pollo enlatada. Mi estómago no se hizo eco del disgusto que expresaba mi olfato cuando rugió así que dándole las gracias al profesor fui comiendo lentamente la sopa a cucharadas.

Mientras cenaba le escuché en el cuarto de baño recogiendo mi ropa. Unos segundos después volvió al salón con una llave en la mano.

—¿Supongo que es tu coche? —preguntó el profesor y asentí con una ensayada sonrisa de alivio—. Menos mal que no se llevaron todo. Tu móvil y tu cartera…

—Me arrancaron el reloj también—dije mostrando mi muñeca izquierda.

El profesor entró una vez más en el baño ignorando mi comentario y salió con toda mi ropa arrugada bajo su brazo.

—Voy un momento al cuarto de la colada. ¿Sabes si alguna prenda requiere un lavado especial?

—No. Mi criada es quien se encarga de ello.

Era adorable ver su frustración ante todas las muestras del dinero que poseía mi familia. Salió del apartamento dando un pequeño portazo. Me terminé la sopa bebiendo directamente del cuenco, los dos perros observándome detenidamente. No sabía cuánto tardaría en volver pero sí que los Omegas tenían un gran sentido del olfato. Si hacía lo que tanto deseaba en aquel momento e investigar cada rincón de su dormitorio, el profesor lo sabría nada más volver. Así que a cambio investigué la nevera en busca de algo que me hiciera ganar la confianza de los dos animales. La nevera estaba demasiado vacía para mi gusto, y lo poco que contenía no era fresco ni de buena calidad. Otra cosa más que remediaría nada más tuviera oportunidad. Saqué un paquete abierto de salchichas y, partiéndolas en trozos pequeños, le di una a cada perro. Sus caras de adoración me dijeron que ya me había ganado su confianza.

Me tumbé en el sofá con la camiseta y la manta estratégicamente puestas para ver mi herida en el estómago. En cuanto oí la puerta abriéndose, me hice el dormido. El profesor se acercó a mí y estuvo bastante tiempo observándome. De repente sentí sus dedos sobre mi herida. Sus cálidos y suaves dedos. Me revolví ligeramente del dolor aparentando que seguía dormido. Él no apartó los dedos, sino que pasó a palpar la piel que tenía visible. Atesoraría esa sensación por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando aparentemente el profesor estuvo satisfecho se incorporó y llevó el cuenco vacío hasta la cocina.

—No le despertéis—ordenó el profesor a sus perros—. No podré dormir si siento que necesita cuidados.

Al poco rato el profesor echó otra manta sobre mí que olía levemente a él. Aun estando en un sofá que no valdría más de cien dólares y cubierto en mantas y ropa de materiales sintéticos, jamás me había sentido tan cómodo, a gusto y cuidado como en ese momento, envuelto en su dulce aroma y pudiendo respirar libremente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenerle tan cerca y saber que no iría a ninguna parte era vida, la vida que me faltaba cuando no estaba en sus clases.

En algún momento mientras el profesor lavaba los platos, me quedé dormido. Desperté descansado y con olor a comida de fondo. Los dos perros estaban sentados a mi lado, mirándome fijamente.

—Solo hacen eso si les caes bien.

Me incorporé lentamente para mirar al profesor. Estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina bebiendo algo humeante de una taza con restos de pintura azul. Café recién hecho, según mi sentido del olfato.

—¿Mirar? —pregunté divertido.

—Pedir comida.

El profesor señaló con la cabeza la mesa de café que tenía delante. Encima había un plato con huevos revueltos, bacon y salchichas grandes, nada que ayer tuviera en la nevera. Me sentía halagado porque comprara comida exclusivamente para mí pero por otro lado algo carcomía mi interior al saber que había salido del apartamento y no me había dado cuenta.

—Huele estupendamente—dije antes de hincar el tenedor en los huevos revueltos—. Gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado.

El profesor desechó el comentario encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Muy bien, no me duele nada. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, es un sofá demasiado cómodo.

—Sí, yo mismo me he despertado ahí más de una mañana—dijo el profesor amablemente con una incipiente sonrisa pero en cuanto se dio cuenta volvió a serenarse—. Te he dejado la ropa seca en el baño por si quieres ducharte otra vez.

Terminé de desayunar en silencio y después simplemente me vestí. La llave de mi coche estaba guardada en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Con un último vistazo al apartamento, grabando en mi mente todo lo que no logré ver bien el día anterior, salí a la calle acompañado del profesor y los perros. Volvimos al parque y desde allí fingí acordarme de dónde estaba aparcado el coche. Una vez delante de él me volví al profesor.

—No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho.

Los perros olían mi coche interesados y el profesor les dejó, se le veía más preocupado por no ceder ante mi presencia de Alfa como el Omega que era, sino como el Beta que fingía ser. No veía el momento en el que se dejase agasajar como la criatura tan maravillosa que era.

—Podrías ir al hospital y poner una denuncia.

—Si estás insinuando algo sobre mi orgullo…—dije adelantándome a los argumentos del profesor, quien resopló ofendido.

—No quieres parecer vulnerable delante de otros—me cortó el profesor. Entonces, con voz más baja, añadió—: todos actuáis igual siempre.

Odié esas palabras visceralmente. Odié que me comparase con otros Alfas cuando yo claramente era superior. Él aún no lo veía, pero pronto, me prometí. Pronto. Solo tenía que cambiar de táctica.

—Ahí te equivocas. Te confié mi vulnerabilidad.

—Porque soy tu profesor—se defendió el profesor sin mirarme.

Seguramente él mismo creía que lo hice subconscientemente, pero no porque era mi profesor. Algún día averiguaría por qué tanto miedo a que su género quedara expuesto y me aseguraría de que nunca volviera a esconder nada de mí. Pero estaba en una situación delicada en ese momento, necesitaba medir muy bien mis palabras para empezar a hacerme un hueco en su vida. Quizá era arriesgado, pero confiaba ciegamente en mi sentido del olfato y en el interés que olí en el profesor mientras la noche anterior examinaba mi cuerpo creyendo que estaba dormido.

—Nunca he pensado en ti como solo un profesor—en cuanto me miró a los ojos supe que había acertado. La victoria sabía tan dulce como su aroma—. Adiós, Will.

Me despedí de los perros con una caricia en la cabeza cuando vinieron hacia mí al ver que me movía. No miré al profesor a través de la ventanilla, aunque sí a través del espejo retrovisor. A medida que me alejaba de él me costaba más respirar. Al menos su aroma permanecía en mi ropa limpia. Jamás volvería a lavarla.

Volví a respirar dos días después, cuando tenía clase con él. El destino me sonrió cuando un Beta empezó a acosar a una Omega frente al aula de psicología. Le impuse toda mi presencia al Beta y le recriminé por su actitud, usando solo las palabras como arma. Los dos sabíamos que si entrábamos en una pelea él saldría con pocos huesos intactos. La Omega prácticamente se echó sobre mí ofreciéndome su cuerpo. Su olor me resultaba nauseabundo. Decliné su oferta amablemente, consciente en todo momento de la presencia del profesor.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando entré al aula. No se había afeitado la barba. Sentí sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, su olor envolviéndome de igual manera que lo hizo su manta. Él fue el primero en desviar la mirada. No hizo ninguna mención a la pelea y empezó directamente la lección sobre las teorías de Chomsky. No participé ni una sola vez en toda la clase, ignorando todas las entradas que él hacía a propósito para que yo empezase alguna discusión.

—Lecter—me dijo al sonar la campana y antes de que terminase de recoger mis cosas—, un momento. Por favor.

Hice caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad de mis compañeros y esperé a que todos salieran del aula. Una vez solos el profesor se acercó a la puerta y, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, la cerró. No hacía falta acercarme a él para oler su nerviosismo, aunque amaría hundir mi nariz en cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —me preguntó el profesor acercándose a mí.

Extendió su mano como si quisiera tocar la herida de mi cara y por un momento su proximidad y su aroma me dejaron sin palabras. Sin embargo se debió arrepentir en el último minuto porque volvió a bajarla.

—Bien. Mis padres me atendieron en cuanto llegué a casa.

—Y… ¿Has repuesto lo que te robaron?

Le sonreí de manera cómplice, quería darle la sensación de que compartíamos un secreto y que yo no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

—Antes de ir a casa puse una denuncia—entonces saqué mi monedero del bolsillo de mi pantalón—. Lo encontraron ayer por la noche con toda mi documentación, aunque no hay rastro ni del dinero en efectivo ni del móvil.

—Pero te ha servido—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa relajada, aunque no muy visible bajo tanta barba.

—Puedo dejar mi orgullo a un lado cuando necesito ayuda—le dije recordándole la última conversación que tuvimos mientras volvía a guardar el monedero—. Soy un Alfa civilizado—añadí bromeando.

El comentario quitó de su cara la sonrisa. Pensé por un horrible segundo que me había equivocado.

—Hoy no has participado en clase. Pensé que seguías dolorido.

Me hacía muy feliz que se preocupase por mí, y era encantador que evitase mirarme de lo avergonzado que estaba por decirlo. Tenía que reforzar ese comportamiento y decidí decirle parte de la verdad.

—Lo siento. Estaba demasiado distraído admirándote.

Sí, al profesor se le veía incómodo, pero también que le gustaba a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas. Él evitaba mirarme por todos los medios.

—Soy tu profesor.

—Sí—admití inclinándome ligeramente hacia él intentando provocar que me mirase.

—Es normal que algunos alumnos se sientan atraídos hacia cierto tipo de profesores. Se ha escrito mucho sobre todo lo que hay detrás de ello.

—Cierto. No hay alumna a la que no tengas encandilada.

Poco a poco el profesor se iba alejando de mí pero no le dejaría escapar. Por cada paso que daba hacia atrás, yo avanzaba hacia él.

—Eres un Alfa. Y yo un Beta. Hombre.

Sus mentiras eran aún más adorables cuando las decía en voz alta, cuando creía que tenía alguna posibilidad de engañarme. Sin embargo sería mejor hacerle creer por el momento que no sabía su secreto.

—Lo importante son las personas, no la etiqueta de su género o sexo.

El profesor estaba atrapado entre la pared del aula y yo, aunque a suficiente distancia como para huir si lo veía necesario. Claramente no era el caso. Me acerqué un poco más y su respiración se alteró levemente. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi aroma le estuviese afectando tanto como a mí el suyo, que yo fuera lo único que había en su mente en ese momento.

—Esto… No es ético, Hannibal—me rogó mientras seguía acercándome lentamente—. Si nos descubren se acabará mi carrera. Y tú… Oh, dios, quizá te expulsen. No quiero arruinar tu futuro.

—Es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, no ha ocurrido nada todavía. Nadie tiene que enterarse si no levantamos sospechas.

—Hannibal…

Su voz era un llamamiento Omega que sacaba mis instintos más primarios. Tuve que contenerme para no acercarme ni un centímetro más porque sabía que si lo hacía muy probablemente nuestra primera vez sería en aquel sucio suelo de granito.

—Déjame ir esta tarde a tu casa—le supliqué casi poniéndome de rodillas—. Lo hablaremos tranquilamente, ahora estás muy alterado. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de convencerte.

Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente el profesor cedió a mi ruego. Nada más sonar la campana de mi última clase ya estaba de pie con todo recogido para dirigirme al coche. Era extraño estar aparcado frente a la casa del profesor sabiendo que él aguardaba mi llegada. Poco después le vi aparcar su propio coche y salí del mío en cuanto el profesor puso un pie en el asfalto. Nos saludamos en silencio, yo con una sonrisa que le tranquilizara. Los perros me recibieron muy contentos y yo les recompensé con unas caricias en la cabeza.

La casa seguía tan desordenada como en el fin de semana, cosa con la que no ayudó el profesor cuando dejó un montón de papeles sobre el desordenado escritorio bajo la ventana.

—¿Quieres algo para beber?

El profesor estaba muy nervioso. Su olor, su postura, el tic nervioso de rascarse la barba cada pocos segundos para asegurarse de no parecer muy Omega. Estaba deseando ver cuál sería su mecanismo de defensa cuando le hiciera deshacerse de esa mata de pelo.

—No, gracias—dije mientras le miraba intensamente, lo que le hizo ponerse más nervioso.

—Tengo… Tengo que ponerles la comida a los perros. Siéntate y…

El profesor hizo un gesto vago hacia el sofá y desapareció detrás de la isla, agachándose mientras rellenaba los cuencos. Una ilusa impresión de intimidad para él antes de enfrentarse al peligro. No le daría ese privilegio.

—Quiero una relación seria contigo, Will—le dije una vez sentado.

Se oyó un golpe metálico y de repente los perros se abalanzaron a comer en el suelo. La cabeza del profesor apareció sobre la encimera de la isla pero no se puso de pie.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que seamos exclusivos en todos los aspectos. Quiero una relación de iguales.

Finalmente él se puso de pie y rodeó a los perros pero no se acercó mucho más a mí. Otra vez se estaba rascando la barba.

—Pensé que querías algo de un día. Los chicos de tu edad no quieren nada serio.

—¿Es lo que querías tú al terminar el instituto, líos de una noche?

Era una pregunta inesperada para él a juzgar por su silencio.

—No—dijo él con una sinceridad que le sorprendía a él mismo.

—Entonces entenderás por qué yo tampoco lo quiero.

Uno de los perro volcó uno de los cuencos y siguió comiendo, provocando que el profesor se acercara a mí y se quedara a mi lado de pie.

—No entiendo qué ves en mí—confesó él.

No tuve más remedio que sonreír. Sus mentiras eran adorables, pero aún más su desconcierto.

—Veo a un hombre inteligente que ha tenido que pasar por muchas penurias para llegar adonde está. Veo a un hombre al que deseo conocer y, sobre todo ello, veo a una persona que puede sacar lo mejor de mí y yo de él.

Y yo deseaba que juntos creásemos a alguien con lo mejor de los dos, pero era demasiado pronto para decírselo. Aun así fueron las palabras correctas porque se sentó encarándome en el sofá, nuestras rodillas chocándose delicadamente.

—Comprendo que nuestra relación sería más arriesgada para ti que para mí—le dije—. Por eso, si crees que no merece la pena arriesgarte, me iré ahora mismo sin resentimientos. Te hablaré exclusivamente durante las clases y después de este año no nos volveremos a ver nunca más. Pero si crees que sí merece la pena te prometo que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para convertirte en el hombre más feliz del mundo. La decisión es completamente tuya.

Era arriesgado darle esa falsa oportunidad de escape porque podía tomarla, pero sabía que solo duraría unos pocos días firme en su decisión. Su casi imperceptible olor Omega aumentaba con cada palabra que decía.

—No me lo has presentado de manera muy justa—dijo él algo enrojecido y evitando mi mirada.

Aunque no me veía, yo le sonreí. Puse una mano en su mejilla, notando el calor de su cara en mi pulgar, la rudeza de la barba bajo mi palma.

—Tengo que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que me das para convencerte de ser mío.

Fue tan inesperado como placentero: el profesor me besó. Era solo un choque de labios pero para mí fue lo que sellaría el destino del profesor junto a mí. Se había entregado voluntariamente a mi promesa de amor. Pasara lo que pasara, daba igual las acciones que yo tuviera que tomar para asegurarme de ello, jamás, nunca, le dejaría alejarse de mi lado, suplicase o mordiese para hacerlo.

El éxtasis que obtuve con ese beso solo escaló cuando empujó su lengua contra mis labios. A la vez que le dejaba investigar mi boca, él me empujó hasta tenerme tumbado en el sofá, el a horcajadas sobre mí. Recorrí su espalda con mis grandes manos, apretando su trasero de vez en cuando como respuesta sus salvajes mordidas en mis labios.

—Odio que vayas siempre tan bien vestido—dijo contra mis labios mientras prácticamente arrancaba los botones de mi camisa para abrirla. Pellizcó mis pezones y arañó todo mi torso en su afán por tirarla al suelo—. Dios, hueles tan bien…—respiró profundamente contra mi cuello, sobre una de las glándulas que despedían las feromonas Alfa—. No sabes la de veces que he olido tu asiento después de clases.

Mis pantalones me apretaron horrorosamente después de esa confesión. Le quité el jersey con tanto ímpetu como él me quitó la camisa y me abandoné al calor y suavidad de su piel, de sus labios, a la dureza de sus uñas y la agresividad de sus dientes por mis pectorales. Intenté responder con mis propios dientes, que dolían queriendo atravesar la piel del cuello y marcarle por siempre, pero subestimé la fuerza que tenían los Omega. Me tenía anclado en el sofá con solo sus manos y sus labios. Podría imponerme pero prefería disfrutar de sus atenciones y su descontrol salvaje.

Me quitó los pantalones con aún más urgencia que la camisa. Le ayudé quitándome los zapatos con los pies a la vez que le desabrochaba a él sus pantalones vaqueros. Masajeé los músculos de su trasero, jugando con los glúteos y separándolos para que sintiera su entrada expuesta. Él liberó mi pene por completo y sentí su erección desnuda sobre la mía. Nunca había visto desnudo a un Omega hombre pero por la sensación podía hacer disfrutar mucho a una mujer. Solo de pensarlo me enfurecí tanto que le apreté contra mí agarrándole tan fuerte que dejaría marcas en su trasero y le embestí como si le estuviera penetrando, un pie apoyado fuertemente en el suelo y el otro enterrado firmemente entre los cojines.

—Hannibal—gimió en mi oído de puro placer antes de morderme la oreja.

Me encantaba que me mordiera, que dejara su marca en mí como yo tanto me moría por dejarla en él. Mientras seguía mordiéndome y jugando con mi oreja y mi cuello, aprovechó para envolvernos a los dos en su mano y jugar con nuestras pieles mientras yo seguía embistiendo.

—¿Lo has hecho con algún hombre? —preguntó entrecortadamente, entre gloriosos gemidos.

Yo no podía hablar de lo sobreestimulado que estaba en ese momento, de placer y emociones, y de la absoluta concentración para no eyacular tan pronto. Así que negué con la cabeza.

—¿Una mujer?

Asentí. No quería pensar en la Beta con la que perdí la virginidad y las otras que vinieron después, no existían en aquel momento. Nunca más existiría nadie más. El profesor dejó de hacer fricción sobre nosotros y gemí de frustración, pero él en seguida me calmó acercando su mano a mi cara y quitándome el sudor de mi frente.

—Shh, aún queda lo mejor.

Empujó sus dedos contra mis labios e inspiré profundamente. El olor de su sexo y el mío mezclados era aún más intoxicante que su dulzura Omega. Abrí la boca para lamer, chupar y saborear tan grandiosa mezcla, moviendo mi lengua entre los tres dedos, por arriba y por abajo, embriagándome por completo hasta no oler otra cosa que no fuera él, su esencia, su sudor, su aliento en mi cara y en mis labios mientras seguía lamiendo.

Retiró sus dedos demasiado pronto pero me distrajo besándome y lamiéndome el torso, hacia abajo y más abajo. Sus dedos mojados fueron hacia atrás, hacia su entrada, pero estaba tan absorto en sus fervientes ojos azules, en su sonrisa, en su belleza, que no me dio tiempo a analizar lo que estaba haciendo ahí atrás. Acarició mi erección con la parte de la mejilla que no tenía barba, mirándome fijamente.

—Un día entré en los vestuarios mientras tenías clase de deporte. Me masturbé en el baño de los alumnos oliendo tu camisa—y entonces se metió mi erección en su boca.

Nunca tendría suficiente de él.

Tuve que agarrarme al respaldo del sofá para no agarrar su cabeza y empalar su garganta. Cada vez que pasaba su lengua por la cabeza, o cada vez que recorría una de mis venas palpitantes, sentía el vértigo en mi estómago. No eran mariposas como tanto había oído decir, era una caída sin fondo que amenazaba con terminarme si no fuera por la presión constante del profesor en la base de la erección.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar qué estaba ocurriendo o por qué me sentía tan frío, él se posicionó y poco a poco fue sentándose en mi erección. Agarré sus caderas fuertemente y le penetré hasta el fondo, hasta que estuve completamente enterrado dentro de él. Por un segundo sentí remordimientos al ver su mueca de dolor, pero cuando empezó a moverse supe que era de placer y me inundó el orgullo.

Era majestuoso, él sobre mí montándome desenfrenadamente, con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo en puro éxtasis, agarrándose a mis brazos, a mis piernas, a lo que pudiera para mantener el equilibrio mientras me usaba para buscar su próstata. Quería componer una ópera sólo con sus gemidos, no habría música más grandiosa que esa.

Deseaba morderle el cuello, tan expuesto e inmaculado como lo tenía. En su lugar me aseguré de marcarle con las huellas de mis dedos y de mis uñas mientras le ayudaba a sacar todo el placer que quisiera de mi erección. Cuando toqué la suya, caliente, húmeda, dura, palpitante, y la envolví con mi gran mano, él perdió contra su control y eyaculó sobre mí gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, como si de un rezo se tratase.

Yo no aguanté mucho más. Sin dejar de masturbarle le empalé sin control, usándole de la misma forma que él me había usado. Él me miraba desde arriba con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del placer, aún gimiendo por mis embestidas. Se tumbó sobre mí y me besó dulcemente, sin morderme pero saboreando ampliamente cada uno de mis labios por separado.

—Hannibal—susurró amorosamente a mi oído.

Exploté. Mi nudo se estaba empezando a formar y lo saqué a tiempo. Lo sentí duro contra la base de su entrada queriendo meterse dentro pero él no cedió. Me corrí dentro de él una y otra vez, disfrutando de cada oleada de placer como nunca antes lo había hecho, saboreando los besos que él seguía dándome sin parar y el calor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Nuestros besos eran perezosos dado el letargo postorgásmico en el que estábamos sumergidos. Me encantaba sentir todo su peso sobre mí, relajado y maleable. Confiado. Su olor en mí y mi olor en él.

—Te invito a cenar el sábado—le dije acariciando su espalda húmeda y temblorosa, queriendo hundir mis dedos en sus músculos hasta tenerlos rojos con sangre y formar parte de él.

El profesor se rió y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Parecía que él no podía parar aun a pesar del claro cansancio.

—Creo que la cena va antes que el sexo.

—Tranquilo, te haré el amor todas las veces que quieras—le respondí al oído con una sonrisa.

No supe si su escalofrío fue por mi aliento en su oreja o por el frío, así que nos tapé a los dos con la manta que estaba doblada en el respaldó del sofá. Uno de los perros se acercó a olernos la cara pero ante la orden del profesor se alejó. Aún estaba duro dentro de él, no volvería a su estado normal hasta dentro de unos minutos, pero al profesor no parecía importarle tenerme dentro. Se acomodó sobre mí con su nariz directamente sobre mi glándula del cuello, respirando mi aroma de la misma manera que yo hacía con él. En algún momento nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté siendo ya de noche. El apartamento estaba completamente a oscuras y sólo se oían los ronquidos de los perros y la respiración profunda del profesor. Salí de él estando ya flácido, lamentando la pérdida aunque dolió un poco. A él también le debió doler porque se despertó. Sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad cuando me miraba.

—Hola—me saludó con voz adormilada.

—Hola—le dije yo con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios. No me devolvió el beso. Toda la fogosidad que recorrió antes sus venas había desaparecido—. ¿Te arrepientes?

Él se calló unos segundos eternos.

—No. ¿Tú?

—Jamás—respondí de inmediato aliviado.

Así fue como empezó nuestra relación. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era refrescante y nuevo, impredecible. Lo único que permanecía eran las marcas sobre el otro. En clase me deleitaba recordando sus gemidos, mi nombre susurrado como el de un dios en mi oído, lo deliciosa que era su esencia y la perfecta sensación cuando me rodeaba cada vez. Le desvestía con la mirada y veía cada una de las marcas que le había dejado la última vez, orgulloso por ser el único que podía verlas.

Él también lo hacía conmigo. A veces me miraba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y sabía que estaba pensando en mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mi boca saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, las plegarias de amor que le hacía en mi idioma materno y que aunque no comprendía estaba seguro de que las entendía.

El resto del día, cuando no estaba cerca de él, recordaba nuestras citas. Nuestras conversaciones. Me deleitaba en cada uno de los detalles que tanto había ansiado conocer cuando empecé a obsesionarme con él: dónde tenía escondida la colonia Beta, qué parte de su colchón crujía más, qué bombilla del baño solía fallar para que algunos días viniera a clase con un afeitado irregular, cuál era su pesadilla más recurrente o cuáles eran sus calzoncillos favoritos.

Le gustaba confesar oscuros pensamientos mientras usaba su cuerpo, como a qué alumnos le gustaría ahogar en el fondo de un lago, pero nunca jamás me dijo que era Omega. Era mucho más comedido fuera de la cama que dentro de ella. Pasó un mes viéndonos prácticamente todos los días cuando todo cambió.

Fue un viernes por la noche. Llegué a la casa del profesor, quien me había entregado su llave de repuesto a la segunda semana, y me encontré con una escena normal: él cocinando y los perros a su vera pidiendo silenciosamente. Me acerqué a él para darle un beso y, bajo el olor de la comida, de los perros y de la horrorosa colonia Beta, detecté un olor que no había olido en diez años: bergamota. La última persona en la que lo olí fue mi madre antes de que empezase a engordar. Y nueve meses después nació Mischa.

Me quedé paralizado. El profesor estaba esperando mi beso con una sonrisa pero su cara cambió por completo cuando vio que no se lo iba a dar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó preocupado.

El profesor estaba embarazado. Will estaba embarazado. Creí que tomaba anticonceptivos además de los supresores de celo, por eso nunca insistí en usar condón. Me equivoqué. Cometí un gran error al no asegurarme de ello. Había planeado el embarazo cuando hubiera empezado la universidad. Era demasiado pronto en nuestra relación, aún no poseía lo suficiente a Will. Pero Will llevaba a mi hijo dentro de él. Una parte de mí se estaba alimentando de él. No podía despreciar ese regalo, no podía provocarle un aborto. Tendría que cambiar de planes.

—Huele muy bien—respondí.

Un hijo. Iba a tener un hijo. Will me regalaría un hijo.

—Es una receta que me ha pasado Alana—dijo él orgulloso y más relajado—. Como el otro día dijiste que…

Le besé apasionadamente y Will se dejó hacer. Cuando se enterase del embarazo tendría que confesarme todo. Oh, cómo disfruté la epifanía en ese momento.

—Date la vuelta—le ordené mientras apagaba el fuego.

Will, obedientemente, se recostó sobre la isla. Saqué el pequeño bote de lubricante que él siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le bajé los pantalones de deporte de un tirón. Le preparé rápidamente con dos dedos, moviéndole de tal forma que su estómago no se postrase contra la encimera. Era tal la urgencia que sentía por hacer realidad una de mis fantasías favoritas que me costó varios intentos penetrarle. Fue rápido, tanto para él como para mí. Era una forma de afianzarle como mi posesión, de calmar mi parte Alfa. De recompensarle por ser tan buen Omega. Por ser mi Omega.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —me volvió a preguntar mientras nos colocábamos los pantalones.

Le di un beso casto en los labios, saboreando el momento.

—No podría estar mejor teniéndote a mi lado.

Las frases románticas también funcionaban muy bien con Will. Tras la cena me recompensó con una gloriosa felación. Consiguió domar la técnica en poco tiempo gracias a todas las frases románticas que le decía a lo largo de la semana. Y cada vez que él me confesaba algo oscuro y peligroso yo le recompensaba haciéndole el amor lenta y duramente, como a él le encantaba. O con una marca nueva en su cuerpo.

Desde aquél momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Los días pasaban con gran parsimonia, esperando el momento de su confesión. Llegó diciembre. El día que se negó a hacer el amor alegando dolor de cabeza compré un anillo de compromiso. Estuvo unos días muy distantes, insistiendo en pasar solo el día de Navidad. Conseguí escaparme de mi casa por la tarde para observar la casa de Will desde la calle. Sus dos ventanas eran las únicas del edificio que no estaban decoradas con luces.

Paseó a sus perros a la hora de siempre. Esperé en su portal a que volviera. Los perros fueron los primeros en verme cuando cruzaron la esquina de edificio. Echaron a correr haciendo que a Will se le escaparan las correas. Las recogí del suelo mientras intentaba calmar su animada bienvenida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Feliz Navidad—dije con una sonrisa ignorando el tono cortante—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Tienes llave.

—Consideré que tal y como está nuestra relación sería mejor si te pedía permiso. Llamé pero no estabas.

Will me dejó pasar sin comentar nada. Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos mencionaba el problema en voz alta. Me acomodé en el sofá, en el mismo sitio donde hicimos el amor por primera vez. Will estaba tan nervioso como aquella vez.

—Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Will—dije mientras, al igual que la otra vez, Will se escondía detrás de la isla—: ¿quieres terminar?

Otra vez el sonido metálico y la comida de los perros por el suelo. Así estarían entretenidos como la otra vez si todo iba acorde a mi plan.

—¡No puedes preguntarme eso tan de repente, Hannibal! —dijo Will poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que es una pregunta legítima dada tu actitud. Has estado muy distante últimamente.

En vez de sentarse junto a mí en el sofá se acercó a la ventana para mirar a través de ella. No me había mirado ni una sola vez hasta ese momento.

—No quiero terminar—dijo finalmente con un tono demasiado triste.

—¿Pero? —le insté a seguir.

—Pero creo que sería lo mejor.

Me levanté para ponerme tras él y abrazarle. Will se apoyó contra mi y suspiró aliviado. Aspiré el aroma que provenía de su cuello. Normalmente el olor a bergamota era más fuerte que el dulce olor a Omega. Sin embargo por primera vez desde que conocí al profesor detecté que el dulce era más fuerte. Probablemente no se había molestado en echarse la colonia ese día al creer que no iba verme. Quizá ese detalle me haría más fácil el trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —le pregunté apoyando mi mejilla en su cabeza.

Puso sus manos sobre mis brazos y los apretó fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que le fuera a soltar. Aunque su inseguridad siguiera siendo igual de adorable que al principio, anhelaba el momento en el que se diera cuenta que yo jamás me iría. Y que él no tenía oportunidad alguna de irse.

—Eres menor de edad.

Había estado preparado para muchas respuestas, pero no esa en concreto. Agradecí que estuviésemos hablando tranquilamente y me diera tiempo a pensar mis palabras.

—Solo hasta febrero. No había sido un problema para ti hasta ahora.

Will soltó un suspiro de desesperación y por un momento pensé que se soltaría de mi abrazo. Sin embargo permaneció en su sitio.

—Tuve que haberlo pensado antes. Tuve que haberme dado cuenta que era una mala idea dejarme llevar por mis ins… Por mis sentimientos.

Realmente estaba nervioso y preocupado, jamás se le había escapado nada referente a su género. Le acaricié distraídamente donde llegaba mi dedo pulgar y eso pareció tranquilizarle.

—Tienes un futuro brillante—continuó Will más tranquilo—. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido y sé que harás grandes cosas. No sería justo por mi parte retenerte aquí con nuestra relación. Deberías ir a Harvard o Columbia, o Princeton. Se matarán entre ellos por tenerte.

—¿Me has preguntado acaso qué es lo que quiero estudiar? —su silencio fue toda la respuesta necesaria—. Quiero estudiar medicina en el Johns Hopkins. Lo tengo planeado desde que empecé noveno grado y con mi historial académico no tendré problemas, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tengamos esta relación o no, yo no me iré de la ciudad.

—¿Y qué tipo de pareja soy si ni siquiera sabía eso? —dijo Will enfadado, pero otra caricia mía le tranquilizó.

—Hemos estado demasiado ocupados con tu cama. Además, me he centrado tanto en ti que no he pensado que tú también me quieres conocer.

—No eres tú quien se tiene que ocupar de ello—se quejó Will—. No sirvo para esto, Hannibal. No soy bueno para ti.

—Shh—le calmé diciéndole al oído—. Yo soy quien decide eso, y cuando te hice el amor por primera vez decidí que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Noté más que oí sus sollozos silenciosos. La culpabilidad le estaba llevando al límite. Solo faltaba un empujón para romperle y hacerle mío por completo. Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón el estuche del anillo y, sin dejar de abrazarle por detrás, lo abrí y se lo mostré.

—Aunque solo llevamos dos meses juntos sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Si la biología lo permitiese te pediría además que nos uniésemos. No hace falta que nos casemos inmediatamente cuando sea mayor de edad, nos podemos casar cuando tú quieras. Esperaré hasta terminar la universidad si así lo quieres. Pero mientras tanto me gustaría saber que lo quieres tanto como yo. Que algún día me querrás tanto como te quiero yo.

Se echó a llorar abiertamente. Era la primera vez que lo presenciaba. Se reprimía tanto que solo dejaba escapar algún sollozo de vez en cuando. Dejé que se desahogara sobre mi hombro, manchándome con las deliciosas lágrimas que pude probar con una lágrima que recogí en mi pulgar. El estuche reposaba abierto entre nosotros, sostenido por nuestras manos y cuerpos. Finalmente, cuando se tranquilizó, me dio la respuesta que había esperado.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté tras unos segundos fingiendo sorpresa y dolor.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Él no me miró a los ojos y me inundó el olor del miedo. Mi corazón se aceleró de la emoción.

—Porque te he mentido todo este tiempo. No me vas a perdonar.

—Mírame a los ojos—le pedí y él accedió.

Una de sus primeras confesiones de cama fue que evitaba mirar a los ojos por la gran empatía que tenía, por lo fácil que era acceder a los pensamientos de los demás. Sabía que con los años llegaría el momento en el que me mirara y supiera qué era yo realmente, con qué había compartido su cama, a qué le había dado su vida y con qué había tenido hijos. No había cosa que ansiara más. Mientras tanto me conformaría con hacerle tan dependiente de mí que, llegado ese momento, no pudiera hacer nada. Sería feliz por estar atado a mí de por vida.

Sin embargo pasarían años hasta entonces. Por el momento Will estaba tan cegado que solo podía ver en mis ojos lo que yo quería que viera. Y en ese instante, con los ojos rojos por la culpabilidad, solo podía ver mi amor absoluto por él.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto, Will? —le pregunté con la garganta prácticamente cerrada de la emoción, del éxtasis por oírlo de sus propios labios tras tanto tiempo deseándolo, tras tantas semanas y meses imaginando ese momento.

—Soy un Omega y estoy embarazado de ti.

No apartó su preciosa mirada por un segundo. Solo podía oler miedo, culpabilidad y bergamota. Ojalá fuera lo único que oliera por el resto de mi vida. Dejé que se escaparan lágrimas de mis ojos de felicidad por oír su confesión de sus propios labios.

—¿Embarazado? —pregunté fingiendo la sorpresa e incredulidad que sentí cuando olí la bergamota por primera vez—. ¿Estás…? ¿Eres…? —hice una pausa dramática—. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Will asintió lentamente y yo le abracé tan fuertemente que el estuche se clavaba en nuestros pechos. Dejé sueltas más lágrimas para que él las sintiera en su cuero cabelludo.

—Cásate conmigo. Únete conmigo. Formemos una familia juntos—le rogué desesperado mientras me aferraba a él—. No nos podrán separar, superaremos juntos todos los problemas que se avecinen. Los problemas del instituto, tu trabajo, mi familia, todo. Tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, buscaremos una casa con muchas habitaciones para el pequeño y un jardín grande para que corran los perros. Un hogar. Por favor. Por favor, Will, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Esperé con el corazón encogido en un puño. Pasaron segundos eternos sin que apenas respirase hasta que finalmente sentí cómo me devolvía el abrazo, cómo olía la glándula de mi cuello, como se aferraba a mi espalda con la misma desesperación que yo a él.

—Sí—me dijo Will en un ruego—. Quiero todo eso, Hannibal. Quiero todo eso contigo.

En la ventana veía reflejada mi sonrisa triunfante.

—Siempre estaremos juntos, Will. Siempre.


End file.
